Brother
by DarkAnima16
Summary: A Sasuke and Itachi story that i've been wanting to write for a while. Part 1 in a possible series.


I do not own naruto

I really wanted to write this for some time now. This story does not really follow the time line, i think it doesn't. I made up how Itachi and Sasuke could have been at these ages by what i've seen in the greastest anime Naruto. I wanted to make a series of Sasuke and Itachi bonding before Itachi started to twist. Well here it is. Review please. Oh and sorry if it seems short. I'll add more chapters later.

Chapter 1: Shuriken

Sasuke got out his bed eagerly, today was the day and he just couldn't wait till it happened. He got out of his bed and dressed up as quick as he could. He ran down the hall into a dark room. There it was, a big lump under the blankets with some dark hair sticking out. Sasuke didn't hesitate to climb up on it , he began to jump. "Itachi, wake up! Wake up! Its my birthday!" The lump began to move and out crawled a 12 year old boy with dark bed-hair. He looked at the alarm clock then returned into the warm sleeping powder of the blankets. "Sasuke…its still only 7 am…come back in another two hours…" He groaned sleepily. "But today is the day I can start training to become a ninja! Brother wake up!" Itachi groaned, and rose up. He looked around then scratched his head. He looked outside, Sasuke's face came in front of his face quickly, startling his tired mind. "Now I can become a great ninja like you!" Itachi rose up and started heading towards the bathroom. "Its not that easy…you can't become a great ninja just like that…" He said then left the room. When he came out of the bathroom, he walked towards the kitchen. Mikoto was making breakfast. "You too mother?" He said. She laughed. "Yes, he's so excited about today." Itachi sat down. Mikoto looked at him. "Now Itachi, I want you to spend time with Sasuke today… you know how father is." Itachi looked away. "Teach him some things about being a ninja, I know he may not be as much of a successor like you… so don't be too hard on him." Itachi smiled at his mother, "No, I'll be sure he's better than me." Mikoto smiled at him. "Thank you my son." Then a very tired Fukagu came in with a very excited Sasuke tailing him. He looked at Itachi and Mikoto. "Join the club." Mikoto said with a smile. Fugaku's expression didn't change. He sat down. "Father, are you going to teach me now how to throw shuriken?" Fugaku looked at Sasuke. "Wait Sasuke, till breakfast is done." Sasuke sat down. Mikoto placed food on the table then sat down. They all said their thanks, then began eating.

It was sharp and pointy. Sasuke stared at the shuriken for a long time, to finally be able to touch one. Since Konoha's new rules against training children under 6 to become ninja disallowed him to even touch one. Itachi came up behind him. "I'm sure you will make father proud." "I will." Sasuke said with a big smile. Itachi made a fake smile remembering what his father had said to mother the night before. //_ "Tomorrow is Sasuke's birthday, the day he can finally start his training." "Yes Fugaku, he becomes six." "Now I will see if he is anything like his brother." "Fugaku…don't say that, Sasuke is Sasuke, not another Itachi…" "He'll make the Uchiha clan proud, I know he will." "Fugaku…" // _"- I have to make sure Sasuke makes father proud… I don't want Sasuke to feel inferior to me… I don't want that life for us as brothers.-" Itachi thought. True, Itachi was a chuunin, he aced his exams with out a sweat when he was ten years old, he activated his sharingan at age eight, became a real ninja at seven. How the hell would he pull this off and get his dad to give them attention evenly? His dad always boasting about him and pushing him to do so much harder, calling him the pride of the clan is bad enough. Maybe bouncing baby brother can help lighten the load. Father would become even more egomatic though, but at least he won't be alone. Itachi was glad he had no missions for a while, since the death of his last teammate. And his sensei was gone in a long mission. He was alone now, both his teammates where killed. He was put with the losers anyways, since he was the ultimate greatest, they had to balance out the teams. Oh well, he actually amost feel bad admitting he didn't really like them anyways. He turned to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him. "Itachi, can you teach me how to throw this properly. "Yes Sasuke, you hold it like this…"


End file.
